Allergies
by WolfChild111
Summary: A girl from Kyoya's past arrives at the host club with a very odd allergy. Bad summary, better inside. Kyoya/OC, enjoy xx


Hey guys. Just a little one shot I came up with. I know I should probably be working on my multi-chapter fics but I don't feel that I'm getting enough reviews to justify continuing them, that and my inspirations dried up. I think I'll stick to one shots for now, but still, I hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC in any way, shape or form.

It was quite early in the host club session so the room was fairly empty, with only a few customers to each host. Tamaki was spouting his usual nonsense and making the girls go gooey while the twins were dishing out nosebleeds left right and centre with their amped up brotherly love act. Kyoya's glasses were steaming up at the thought of the profits, when three giggling girls enter the room.

"Oh Nori, you'll just love Tamaki-sempai, he's so your type"

"Mitsuko, no. Tamaki is way too talkative for her. Mori on the other hand..."

"Oooh you've had Mori on the brain all week Yuki, Tamaki is so much sweeter."

"How can you say that, he just spouts the same drivel to..."

"GUYS!" yelled the flushed girl between them as she laid comforting hands on their arms. "Enough already. How about letting me choose for myself? I really don't get why you're arguing in the first place. I'm only here because you guys asked."

"But Noriko, it's the perfect welcome to a new school..."

"...meeting the host club. You'll love them!"

"I'm sure." She huffed and ran an appraising eye over the host club at work, not realising that she was being watched from the shadows. _It can't be!_

The girl was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the blonde king appear before her until she was being eclipsed in light and showered in rose petals.

"Ahh, it seems we have a new guest. Welcome my princess to the Ouran Host Club." He lifted her chin and presented her with a rose while leaning in close. "My name is Suoh Tamaki, what name did the angels grace you with my dear?"

Noriko could help it no longer; she took a deep breath and sneezed: right in Tamaki's face.

He froze. "Oh I'm sor..." she got no further before she sneezed again; and again. The noise was high pitched and caused her head to rock downwards and her face to crinkle. Yet she looked and sounded completely adorable.

Her sneezes attracted the host clubs attention; especially that of one host in particular. _It is! No one else in the world sneezes like that. _ The girl turned, her eyes blurry, trying to get away from the reason for her plight.

"Are you alright?" asked Mitsuko, the girl nodded. "Tamaki answer me." The girl half laughed before another sneeze engulfed her. She had to get out of here, _where was that door?_

"Are you alright sneezing beauty?"

"Hikaru, don't be so cruel to her! Do you need help?"

She turned, searching for an exit when she collided with a tall spindly figure and fell, still sneezing towards the floor, only to be caught by Kyoya. "It's alright Haruhi, it's just that Noriko is terribly allergic to roses," he announced. He gazed at the girl in his arms and stroked her hair lightly, "isn't that right, my dear."

The girls breathing hitched, she was surprised to see the boy of her past a boy no longer. "Kyoya?" she breathed, her eyes soft. Then she sneezed again, "get me out of here." He nodded and swept her into his arms before leaving the room.

"Allergic to roses? How odd, you've got to feel sorry for her." Said Haruhi.

"Why's that Haru-chan?"

"Well, she can't go outside around Valentine's Day, roses are everywhere around then. Not to mention all the rose gardens around here. It must be hard for her."

"Haruhi, can you help us with the boss, I think he's died." Asked Karou. Haruhi sighed and walked towards her still frozen sempai. She took a napkin out of her pocket and used it to wipe the (nonexistent) trace of Noriko's sneeze. "Sempai? Are you ok?"

"She...she sneezed on me..." Tamaki looked dejected.

"Of course she sneezed sempai, you would have sneezed too if someone was sticking the thing you're allergic to in your face."

"Allergic...she's allergic to roses?" Haruhi nodded, "Oh the poor girl. How... (insert rest of sappy Tamaki rant here)"

Meanwhile...

They ran down the corridor until they were outside and Noriko's sneezes had subsided. "Better?"

"Much, thank you Kyoya." She smiled up at him, "It has been too long since we last spoke. How've you been?"

_Missing you_. "Very well, the host club keeps me occupied." he smiles down at her, "what about you?"

The girl sighs. "I am now rich and perfectly unhappy. Such is life, eh Kyoya." He frowns, "why are you like this. Do you not like your mother's new husband?"

She stares at him shocked before shaking her head a little, "some things never change. I really shouldn't be surprised you know. The answer is no, I do not like him and he hates me for being a reminder of my father."

There is silence for a few moments until Kyoya reached between them and took her hand. "You are welcome to stay at my house, I'm sure my parents won't mind. They'd love to see you again." She looks down, a light blush dusting her cheeks; _does he know how I feel? _Seeing the blush, Kyoya smiles, does _she like me too? Only one way to find out._

He reaches for her chin and tilts it up so their faces are level. He sees a touch of hope in her eyes as he leans forward. He pauses just before their lips touch to give her time to pull away but instead she closes the distance herself and their mouths meet in a gentle kiss.

It is chaste yet full of the love they couldn't share while they were separated. When they move apart his hand moves up to cup her cheek and he whispers, "I love you." She smiles up at him, her hand moving up to remove his glasses so she can see his eyes. As she stares into the silver pools she murmurs, "I love you too."

Loved it, hated it...I don't care but review and tell me what you think. This idea came to me when someone commented on how cute my sneezes were. (Yeah yeah hahaha) Hope you enjoyed


End file.
